


Sole e fulmine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Toro scatenato [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, What-If, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP Adult!Reborn/Adult!Lambo
Relationships: Lambo Bovino/Reborn
Series: Toro scatenato [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032746
Kudos: 6





	1. Cambiamento

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBgU569SNiM; Nightcore - No Glory (Animated).  
> AMARPORN: 3 p0rnfest:  
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn, TYL!Lambo/adult!Reborn, uva  
> What if.

Cambiamento

Reborn posò la mano sopra la pendola e sorrise, vedendo che si fermava.

“Fino a ieri stavo morendo e guardami adesso, sono più forte di prima. L’anti-trinisette non può farmi niente ora” sussurrò. Il suo corpo ignudo era avvolto da fiamme del sole, che facevano ondeggiare le sue basette more a ricciolo.

Lambo incrociò le gambe e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, guardandolo con aria tetra.

“Ho sconfitto la maledizione degli Arcobaleno. Sono cresciuto senza diventare Vindice.

Era ingiusto che perdessi tutto questo per uno stupido gas che sta avvelenando questo mondo” disse Reborn. Si sfilò il cappello da mafioso, decorato da una fascetta gialla e lo posò sul tavolinetto.

Al suo petto risaltava una collana a forma di ciuccio di colore giallo.

Lampo era intento a lucidarsi la parte dorata delle corna che risaltavano sulla sua testa, tra i morbidi capelli mori.

“Stai cambiando sempre di più. Sei quasi irriconoscibile” sussurrò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

\- Se il Boss fosse qui mi saprebbe dire se tutto questo è giusto oppure no – pensò, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. – Reborn è sempre stato il suo tutor. Lo conosce abbastanza da bene da poterlo consigliare per il meglio – pensò.

“Oh. Qualcosa ti turba, ragazzino?” domandò Reborn. Si sedette sulla poltrona accanto a lui e recuperò dal tavolinetto una ciotola colma d’uva.

“Tu sei disposto a qualsiasi cosa per sopravvivere. Fino a che punto vuoi ancora cambiare?” gli domandò Lambo.

Reborn staccò un acino d’uva e glielo mise in bocca.

“Tu fino a che punto sei pronto a spingerti per guarire questo mondo malato? Se ricordo bene, da piccolo parlavi di conquistare il mondo”.

Lambo inghiottì l’acino e lo guardò con un occhio socchiuso, l’altro era coperto da un’ampia ciocca di capelli.

“Fino al punto in cui la cura non diventa peggio del male” soffiò. Si sfilò la giacca nera e la lanciò a terra, il suo petto era ben definito.

Reborn giocherellò con le collanine che portava al collo.

“Non devi temere. Non sono poi così pericoloso… forse”. Gli passò la mano sotto la camicia pezzata, accarezzandogli il fianco.

Lambo rabbrividì, deglutendo e si appoggiò contro lo schienale del divanetto.

“Lo so che ti sono sempre piaciuto. In fondo siamo coetanei, per colpa della maledizione degli Arcobaleno” soffiò Reborn. Mangiò qualche acino d’uva e posò nuovamente la ciotola.

\- Mi sento pieno di vita, di energia e voglio esterna. Voglio splendere fino a diventare accecante – pensò.

“Tu mi hai sempre ignorato e qualche anno fa hai anche respinto le mie avance” sussurrò Lambo.

Reborn gli sbottonò la camicia.

“Forse mi sono sbagliato. Le tue attenzioni non sono poi così male”. Gli posò una serie di baci sul petto, guardandolo rabbrividire. Gli slacciò i pantaloni, Lambo fece un verso stridulo simile a un singhiozzo, mentre Reborn gl’infilava la mano nei boxer.

Lambo boccheggiò, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava sulla guancia, partendo da sotto l’occhio visibile, lì dove si trovava un tatuaggio.

Reborn continuò ad accarezzarlo con decisione, stringendogli il membro.

Lambo si arcuò, boccheggiando.

\- Mi chiedo in cosa tu ti stia trasformando e… se veramente voglio impedirti di cambiare. Ho desiderato così a lungo di essere al centro delle tue attenzioni ed ora finalmente lo sono -.

Raggiunse l’apice e, con un lungo gemito, venne, sporcando di sperma i propri abiti e le dita, dalla presa decisa, di Reborn.


	2. Tradimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBholooHH8Q; Nightcore - Chase You Down.  
> AMARPORN: 3 p0rnfest:  
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn, TYL!Lambo/adult!Reborn, "Sei andato a letto con un'altra!" "Non vedo il problema."  
> What if.

Tradimento

\- L’amore è cieco, ma lui ci vede fin troppo. Vive da re, passando da un letto all’altro. È pazzo soltanto di se stesso – pensò Lambo.

Reborn incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Dove stai andando?” domandò.

Lambo posò la valigia davanti alla porta e si voltò lentamente, facendo ondeggiare l’alto colletto della sua camicia pezzata, aperta sul davanti.

“Ti sto lasciando” spiegò.

Reborn si calò il cappello a falde larghe che indossava e si alzò in piedi.

“Che diamine ti prende?” domandò.

Lambo serrò i pugni e chinò il capo, aveva un occhio coperto dalle ciocche di capelli.

“La nostra relazione è un vicolo cieco” sussurrò.

Reborn lo raggiunse, lo afferrò per una spalla e lo sbatté contro il muro, puntandogli una pistola al mento.

“T’impedisco di lasciarmi”. Lo baciò fino a mozzargli il fiato e lo sentì mugolare, gli morse il labbro inferiore fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

\- Se ci fosse ancora il giovane Vongola, non sarebbe finita. Così mi avrebbe protetto da me stesso. Mi avrebbe impedito di cadere nel gorgo oscuro che è questa relazione.

Non riesco a staccarmi. Sono dipendente dalle sue attenzioni, dai suoi baci e dalle sue carezze. So come finirà. Mi ritroverò di nuovo in ginocchio sul suo letto a implorare di averne ancora, mentre mi utilizza ancora e ancora – pensò Lambo, ansimando.

“Lo decido io quando è finita” disse Reborn. Gli posò la mano sulla spalla e lo fece mettere in ginocchio, puntandogli la pistola alla tempia.

Lambo sentiva il metallo gelido contro la pelle.

\- Un tempo non avrebbe mai voluto un amante uomo. Io sono stato la sua eccezione. Questo è il mio pregio e la mia dannazione – pensò.

Reborn si slacciò i pantaloni.

Lambo boccheggiò, aveva le labbra arrossate e bollenti.

“Come ti è saltato in mente?” ringhiò Reborn.

Lambo rispose, gridando: “Sei andato a letto con un’altra!”. La sua voce era rauca e la gola gli faceva male.

“Non vedo il problema. Io posso andare a letto con chi voglio, per svagarmi, ogni tanto. Sono il miglior hitman in circolazione, ne ho il pieno diritto” rispose Reborn con tono atono, abbassandosi i boxer.

Lambo aprì la bocca per lamentarsi e si ritrovò il membro di Reborn in bocca. Involontariamente deglutì, ritrovandosi a succhiare.

“Ecco, così va meglio…” sussurrò Reborn. Rinfoderò la pistola, mentre lo afferrava per i capelli mori.

\- Alle volte mi chiedo cosa gli sia successo, come mai è cambiato così tanto. Di ciò che era è rimasto solo l’egocentrismo, divenuto egoismo.

Esattamente come di questo mondo, non sono rimaste altro che macerie di fasti dimenticati. Io lo ammiravo, ora mi fa ribrezzo. Eppure non posso staccarmi da lui – pensò Lambo. Continuò a succhiare, mentre Reborn gli spingeva il capo in avanti.

Proseguì, inumidendogli l’intimo di saliva, sentendo che premeva fino alla sua gola, facendogli salire un senso di nausea. Fu colto da vertigini e posò le mani per terra.

I gemiti di Reborn gli arrivavano alle orecchie, risuonando lascivi. I suoi pantaloni di tela grigia si erano sporcati.

Reborn arcuò la schiena e venne, liberandosi nella bocca del fulmine.


	3. In cucina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jH9q_rITgrc; Barren Gates & Alter. - King Of The Damned | ♫ Copyright Free Music.  
> AMARPORN: 3 p0rnfest:  
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn, TYL!Lambo/adult!Reborn, "Stupida mucca."

In cucina

Lambo posizionò una padella sopra la fiamma del fornello, era pezzata come la cravatta che indossava.

Reborn lo abbracciò da dietro e gli poggiò il mento sopra la spalla, coperta dalla camicia bianca.

“Che fai?” domandò.

Lambo versò della salsa nella padella, insieme a un filo d’olio ed iniziò a girare con un mestolo di ferro.

L’odore delle arance dentro la grande ciotola di ceramica al loro fianco pungeva le narici di entrambi, invogliandogli l’appetito.

“Un’insalata” rispose Lambo.

Reborn sbuffò, facendo ondeggiare lo stecchino che teneva tra le labbra.

“Sei proprio una stupida mucca. Hanno ragione gli altri guardiani di BakaTsuna” brontolò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Aveva il viso in ombra sotto il cappello a falde larghe.

Lambo versò nella padella dei pezzi di mozzarella, che perdevano latte candido.

“Come mai?” domandò Lambo, accigliandosi. Aveva un occhio coperto da una frangetta di morbidi capelli neri.

Reborn gli baciò il collo, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava il fianco, passandogliela sotto la maglietta.

“Con tutte le cose interessanti che si possono cucinare con quegli ingredienti, tu fai una stupida insalata. Non si fa così l’insalata” brontolò, con un forte accento siciliano. Gli mordicchiò il collo e succhiò, lasciandogli il segno. Con l’altra mano gli slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni e risalì, allargandogli la cravatta.

Lambo si lagnò: “Così mi farai rovesciare tutto”.

Reborn recuperò una bottiglia di vino, su cui era raffigurato un fantasma rosso in agonia, la stappò e se la portò alle labbra.

Andò a sedersi su una sedia, a gambe aperte ed iniziò a bere dalla bottiglia direttamente.

“Sei il solito piagnucoloso” lo richiamò.

Guardò Lambo stringere il grembiule che indossava, con disegnato un toro dalle corna dorate. Si leccò le labbra, mentre Lambo si toglieva la frangetta da davanti al viso, mostrando che teneva sempre un occhio chiuso. Sotto l’altro c’era un tatuaggio.

Si slacciò i propri pantaloni, con una mano, guardando la forma dei glutei di Lambo ben visibile nonostante i pantaloni di tela, mentre con l’altra mano continuava a tenere la bottiglia. Si abbassò i pantaloni, con aria eccitata, mentre Lambo posizionava delle grandi foglie di lattuga, lavate, in un piatto.

“Dopo che abbiamo finito di mangiare, voglio mangiare te” biascicò, mentre la sua voce diventava quella di uno sbronzo.

Lambo sospirò.

“Per me va benissimo” ammise, arrossendo, strofinando la suola della scarpa sul pavimento.

Le pareti della cucina erano gialle, mentre le piastrelle nella zona cottura erano azzurre. L’ambiente era rischiarato dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra.

Reborn si era abbassato pantaloni e boxer fino alle ginocchia, la bottiglia era a metà.

Lambo, con gesti attenti, versò il contenuto della padella dentro il piatto, affogando la lattuga.

Le iridi nere di Reborn brillarono, vedendo che Lambo si portava le dita sporche di salsa alla bocca, succhiandole.

Iniziò a massaggiarsi il proprio membro, eccitato, furiosamente, portandosi refrigerio. Finì di svuotare la bottiglia, facendo dei bassi gemiti rochi, ansimando.

\- … Stupida mucca… È rimasto proprio indietro. Persino Gokudera non mi chiama più in quel modo da quando ho compiuto otto anni – pensò Lambo, portando il piatto a tavola.

Rabbrividì, sentendo un gemito di Reborn più alto degli altri. Avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare e il viso in fiamme, notando che Reborn, teso e arcuato, era venuto, sporcandosi di sperma.

Lambo deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo, anche il pavimento si era sporcato.


	4. Like a cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 3 P0rnfest:  
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn, 25yr!Lambo/adult!Reborn, elettricità

Like a cow

Reborn accavallò le gambe, seduto per terra ed osservò Lambo gattonare verso di lui.

Bovino aveva gli occhi liquidi, le labbra sporte e rosse sporche di saliva. Indossava una tuta pezzata, da mucca, che aderiva al suo corpo tanto da sembrare una seconda pelle, che lasciava scoperte le sue spalle, i suoi glutei e buona parte delle gambe oltre che il suo membro eccitato.

Lambo indossava degli stivali bianchi, intorno alla vita era legata una coda da mucca.

Reborn gli mise l’indice in bocca e lo guardò succhiare.

La luce della lampada faceva brillare le corna aguzze di Lambo, ricoperte da una liscia placca dorata.

Reborn gli sfilò il dito umido dalla bocca e glielo portò ai glutei, glieli sfiorò lasciandogli una scia sulla pelle.

Lambo gettò indietro la testa, muggendo piano, mentre Reborn lo penetrava. Il campanaccio che Lambo portava al collo suono.

Era assicurato da un collare rosso sangue al collo di Bovino.

“Vuoi essere munto dal tuo mandriano?” domandò Reborn all’orecchio di Lambo.

Il sole indossava un cappello di pelle marrone da cowboy e degli stivali dello stesso materiale, con delle borchie dorate e uno sperone che ricordava una stella. Al collo un vaporoso foulard rosso. A finire il cosplay una vecchia e larga camicia bianca e dei jeans logori, grandi una taglia in più.

Lambo iniziò a gemere, dimenando avanti e indietro il bacino, con aria folle di desiderio.

\- Tutto questo, lui, mi fanno impazzire. Non c’è follia in cui non lo seguirei.

Sembra avere un dono innato. Non mi stupisce fosse il re degli arcobaleno per volere di Luce stessa. Alle volte ho paura che lei possa tornare e portarmelo via.

Mi libererebbe dalla sua influenza? O mi condannerebbe all’eterna assenza di lui? – s’interrogò.

In un angolo della stanza c’erano dei contenitori di metallo colmi di latte, sigillati. Accanto ad essi delle bottiglie piene di latte, di quelle antiche.

Reborn sollevò Lambo e se lo fece sedere sulle gambe, si era abbassato sia i pantaloni che i boxer firmati.

Lambo trasformò il suo grido di piacere in un nuovo muggito, mentre si aggrappava ai fianchi di Reborn con le mani.

Reborn gli tenne le gambe aperte con le mani e lo penetrò ripetutamente, entrando a fondo. L’eccitazione e il battito cardiaco sempre crescenti.

“Oh sì! _Sìììì!_ Ecco quello che voglio… _Aaaah_!” gridava Reborn.

Lamblo implorò tra gli ansiti: _“Mu-mungimi… Mnh… Mhh… Muuuh… aaaah… Muuuu! Muuaaaah! MUNGIMI”._

\- Questo è solo un altro modo per chiedergli di prendermi. Ha giocato così a lungo con me, durante questo pomeriggio, prima di accontentarmi. O forse è sembra così tanto a me. Credevo che sarei impazzito – pensò. Si arcuò, era venuto, ma Reborn continuò a prenderlo.

“Vediamo quanto ‘latte’ ti faccio avere… _aaah… mh… grungh… gnnnh…_ prima che tu sia… troppo esausto… _aaah…_ per andare avanti…” lo sfidò Reborn.

Tra le corna di Lambo si erano creati del fulminelli verdi che davano vita a delle scintille.

Il ciucciotto al collo di Reborn brillava di giallo per le sue fiamme del sole, creando un gioco di ombre e luci dal basso sul viso dell’Arcobaleno, cresciuto nuovamente.

\- Mi sento come se allo stesso tempo potessi svenire in qualsiasi momento e andare avanti all’infinito – pensò Lambo.

Reborn rifletté: - Quella che scorre tra noi è pura elettricità! Mi dà energia, mi ricarica.

Non ne ho mai abbastanza di lui -.


	5. Superstizioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKtrWU4zaaI; Des'ree - Life (Official Video).  
> AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest:   
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn, 25yr!Lambo/adult!Reborn, "Sei un bastardo!" "E' da vent'anni che continui a dirmelo."  
> Song-fic su: Des'ree – Life.

Superstizioso

La camera aveva le pareti color erba, con raffigurati dei rombi di un verde più chiaro.

La luce della lampada era verde smeraldo e si rifletteva sulle finestre e sui mobili di metallo.

“Sei un bastardo!” si lamentò Lambo. Era in piedi davanti a Reborn, quest’ultimo si stava fumando una sigaretta.

Il fumo invadeva la cucina.

\- Sono stanco di avere paura! Di essere convinto che prima o poi mi trovino morto in un lago! Stufo di guardarmi le spalle quando mi trovo in un parco di notte.

Non sopporto più l’idea che per colpa tua io sia sempre a rischio! Sono praticamente uscito dalla Mafia, non faccio neanche più l’hitman e tu non ti prendi la briga nemmeno di proteggermi.

Non è cambiato niente!

Tutti questi anni in cui siamo stati insieme per te che continuano a valere meno dei tuoi sporchi soldi – pensò Lambo. L’iride verde-acqua, dell0unico occhio lasciato scoperto dalla liscia frangetta mora, si rifletteva in quelle more di Reborn.

L’hitman aveva dimenato in aria, spegnendolo, il fiammifero con cui si era acceso la sigaretta.

“È da vent’anni che continui a dirmelo” borbottò.

\- Quando ti guardo, m’illudo sempre di poter cambiare vita. Di poter dimenticare i fantasmi del mio passato, i brividi di freddo che seguono ai miei rimpianti.

Penso che potrò godermi una vita normale, la mia sicura intimità insieme a te, mentre mangio un toast lamentandomi delle notizie al telegiornale della sera.

Invece ricado nei miei soliti errori, finisco solo per ferirti – pensò.

Lambo sbuffò d’esasperazione e gli diede le spalle, colpendo il tavolo con un pugno.

“Non te ne frega mai di un cazzo! Non t’importa nemmeno di te stesso!” gridò.

Reborn sbadigliò.

“Sono perfetto. Non capisco di cosa ti lagni. Ti rendo la vita movimentata” borbottò.

Lambo si grattò per il nervoso il segno che aveva sotto l’occhio, facendo una smorfia.

“La vita movimentata? Me la rendi un inferno!” gridò. Si voltò e lo indicò. “Sei egoista, capriccioso e persino stupidamente superstizioso!” sbraitò.

Reborn si sfilò il cappello e si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, scompigliandoli.

“Superstizioso?” domandò.

Lambo annuì, scompigliandosi i capelli.

“Sei il peggiore del mondo in quel senso! Non cammini mai passando sotto le scale, tieni una coda di coniglio portafortuna” sibilò.

Reborn si sfilò la giacca e la posò su una sedia.

“Io accetto il rischio e la sfida sempre e comunque” brontolò, slacciandosi la cravatta.

Lambo gli avvicinò il viso ad un dito di distanza, respirando a fatica.

“Finché non si tratta di passare la strada quando c’è un gatto nero” soffiò.

Reborn si slacciò i pantaloni e lo afferrò per i fianchi, traendolo a sé e baciandolo.

“Mettimi alla prova! Se vuoi sono pronto a fare bungee jumping senza corda” lo sfidò.

\- So che dopo tutto quello che ho detto e ho fatto, dopo tutto quello che ancora farò, non sembra esserci spazio per noi due.

Non riesco a stare zitto e ad espirare. Però tu sei davvero importante per me. Leggimi dentro, lo sai che è così. Tu sei il mio sogno – pensò.

Lambo afferrò del sale e lo versò a terra.

Reborn impallidì, irrigidendosi.

“Allora facciamolo su questo” gli soffiò all’orecchio, mentre si sbottonava la camicia.

Reborn indietreggiò di un passo, sbattendo con la schiena contro il tavolo.

“Se provassimo qualcosa d’altro? Come un giro in mongolfiera?” biascicò.

Lambo si sfilò le scarpe e si allacciò i pantaloni, Reborn saltò seduto sul tavolo.

“Di solito vuoi sempre farlo. Cosa c’è? Non ti seduco più?” domandò. Si liberò di pantaloni e boxer.

Reborn vide che lo raggiungeva e gli slacciava la cintura, sfilandogliela. Cercò di regolare il respiro, il suo viso era bluastro e le sue basette arrotondate ondeggiavano ai lati del suo viso.

“O questo o niente”. Lambo diede l’ultimatum.

“Al diavolo” brontolò Reborn. Lo afferrò per i capelli e gli avvicinò il viso al proprio. “Pur di non sentirti lamentare ancora”.

\- Si vive solo una volta, o come me, solo ‘due volte’ – pensò. Lo baciò con foga, intrecciando la propria lingua con la sua.

Lambo gli massaggiò i glutei e trasalì di piacere, mentre Reborn gli accarezzava il membro. Si staccò, riprendendo fiato, mentre le dita di Reborn si facevano più veloci.

Lambo ticchettò con il piede per terra, per l’eccitazione e fece un ghigno febbricitante.

Reborn lo accarezzava con furia, Lambo iniziò a prepararlo con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava le labbra bollenti.

\- Non devo pensare al sale a terra! Non devo… - si ripeteva il sole.

Il fulmine lo penetrò, Reborn lo afferrò per la spalla con una mano, mentre con l’altra si arpionava al suo fianco, graffiandogli la pelle. Diede lui il ritmo, dimenando le gambe, facendo tremare il tavolo sotto di sé.

Lambo lo assecondava, andando sempre più a fondo.

\- Sei un bastardo, ma quando fai questi sforzi solo per me, mi rendo conto che sei ‘il mio bastardo’ – pensò.

“Guardami le spalle” gli esalò all’orecchio.

Reborn gli premette la fronte sudata contro la spalla.

“Contaci” promise, biascicando.

Lambo venne per primo dentro di lui, sporcando anche il tavolo e le sue gambe, Reborn gli andò dietro.

Sul pavimento sale e sperma si mischiarono.


	6. Fulmine furioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest:  
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn, TYL!Lambo/adult!Reborn, "Mi sono preso una pallottola per te." "Solo la pallottola?"

Fulmine furioso

Le colonne sembravano delle sequoie di marmo, bianco e liscio, ma dalle venature rosa. La volta era ad arco, marmo e legno sembravano dei merletti, inframmezzate da statue di putti e affreschi.

Sul tavolo erano disposti dei fiori di loto, violetti, disseminati su tutta la superficie in legno.

L’ambiente era illuminato da delle lampade a clip, sulle colonne, fatte da un basamento dorato e una boccia di cristallo, su cui erano disegnati dei fiori candidi.

Lambo rabbrividì, fissandoli. Si riflettevano nelle sue iridi verdi.

\- Lo posso sentire ancora, l’odore del sangue. M’impregna dalla testa ai piedi.

Da piccolo fuggivo da tutto, avevo paura di ogni cosa. Ancora adesso, se ci penso, mi viene da piangere. Non volevo essere abbandonato, non desideravo rimanere da solo.

Uccidere mi sembrava un modo per essere adulto, per non essere deriso. Non mi rendevo conto che spezzavo delle vite.

Ero alla disperata ricerca di una vita fatta solo di bei momenti.

Ora mi rendo conto che tutti continueranno sempre a giudicarmi. Non puoi schivare in eterno le emozioni negative – pensò.

Reborn lo abbracciò da dietro, il viso nascosto in parte dal cappello a falde larghe.

“Alle volte dimentico che sei un hitman anche tu. Sei diventato capace, non capisco perché tu non lo faccia sempre” sussurrò roco.

\- Ha combattuto solo per proteggermi. Con i suoi fulmini ha lasciato solo una pila di cadaveri fumanti, dai visi deformati dal terrore.

Gridavano al mostro, indicavano le sue corna e piangevano pensando a un demone. Ha dimostrato di essere un ‘minotauro’ ancora più spaventoso di quanto lo fosse un tempo suo fratello Romeo.

L’ho trovato così eccitante – pensò.

Lambo rabbrividì, sentendolo baciargli il collo.

“Potresti combattere al mio fianco” gli propose Reborn all’orecchio, mentre con le mani gli slacciava i pantaloni.

Lambo rispose “Mi sono preso una pallottola per te”, sentì Reborn abbassargli i boxer e sfilarsi la cintura dai propri pantaloni.

“Solo la pallottola?” chiese roco Reborn. Premette la propria eccitazione, ancora stretta dai suoi boxer, contro i suoi glutei. “Pensavo ‘prendessi’ tutto per me” soffiò.

Lambo si aggrappò al tavolo, col battito cardiaco accelerato. Aveva un occhio coperto dai lisci capelli mori.

Reborn lo penetrò con un colpo secco, Lambo gemette, sentendo l’anello di carne dei suoi glutei pulsare, bruciando. Le nocche delle sue mani sbiancarono, mentre la stretta delle sue dita si faceva spasmodica.

Reborn dava delle spinte secche, con forza, arrivando a farlo sanguinare. All’odore del sangue Lambo si sentì svenire, sopraffatto da sensazioni di piacere e angoscia.

Reborn lo strinse con foga, Lambo sentì la propria intimità, a sua volta eccitata, premere contro il tavolo. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori e urlò.

Dalle corna sul suo capo si alzarono dei fulmini verdi che colpirono i meravigliosi soffitti, lasciando segni di bruciature nerastre.

\- Ci conviene sbrigarci. Questa zona di Villa Vongola è praticamente deserta, ma i piccoli‘Undicesimo’ non apprezzerebbero di trovarci in una situazione così intima.

Hanno ereditato il carattere di loro padre BakaTsuna, morirebbero di vergogna e indignazione – rifletté Reborn. Si spronò fino a venire, poggiando il mento sulla spalla di Lambo, ansante.


End file.
